I Cant Lose You: A Supernatural Fanfiction
by Purplepeople616
Summary: Alexis Winchester goes to find Sam and Dean after they disappear while on a case, and ends up seeing the last person she expected to see again.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! What's up? I'm Lexi Winchester. I'm a hunter. Ya know, "saving people, hunting things, the family business." That's what my dad always says. But wait, don't let me get too far, I should probably tell you how it all started.

When my Uncle Sam was 6 months old, a demon killed his mom. Ever since then, my grandpa, who died when I was 6, my Uncle Sam, and my dad, Dean, hunted the creatures that hurt people. As for me, my mom dropped me off with my dad when I was 1. He tells me she didn't want kids.

But anyway, that's the story. Now I'm 17, and even though I hunt occasionally, when dad lets me, I have to go to school. I've tried to convince dad to let me help him and drop out of school, but he won't listen. So I made a deal; I go to school and we stay in the same place until I graduate. He agreed, but he and Sam go all over the place when they're on a case.

At this moment, I'm walking to my locker to grab my jacket. Why do they make schools so freaking cold?! As I'm grabbing my jacket, I feel two hands cover my eyes. "Guess who?" A voice says into my ear, making me shiver. I turn around, and look up into chocolate brown eyes, and smile. "Hey, Jake."I say, "have a good weekend?" He nods, "Yeah, pretty good. How bout you? Do any hunting?" He asks, knowingly. I shake my head. Jake is the only one who knows about what we do. The only reason I told him was because I got hurt on a job, and I asked him to cover for me at school. And because I like him. Like, a lot. He knows I like him, at least I think he does, and I know he likes me, but we haven't kissed or gone on a date or anything. I've known him since we moved here, so about 6 years. He's my best friend.

I wish I could add boyfriend to that list.

My dad and Sam are out in Kansas, and I'm home alone, which wouldn't be bad normally, however, I keep hearing this scratching noise. I'm so scared right now. You are a hunter, Alexis! My conscience screams. Yeah, you're right. I'm not scared of a little noise. I've killed vampires, wendigos, leviathans, even a demon or two, I agreed. So I got up and stepped outside.

I go around the side of the house, and look up where I thought I heard the noise. I see a dark shadow. I almost scream, but stop when I see his face.  
"Jake!?" He turns and squints, "Hey, Lex. Whatcha doing up so late?"  
He climbs down while I half yell, half whisper.  
"What am I doing up, in my house? What are you doing here?"  
"My moms out on a date, she told me to stay out of the house tonight, guess he's the one." He says sarcastically. His mom wasn't around much, she liked to date a lot and sometimes she did drugs, most nights coming home drunk with a new man. "Okay, well, you could've called. Or here's an idea, knock." I emphasis the 'k'. He smiles and nods apologetically.  
"Sorry." I just laugh and hug him. Darn this boy, I can't ever stay mad at him when he smiles like that. "Come into the house, we can watch a movie or something." I walk up the steps and open the door, motioning for him to follow.

We pick out a movie, some horror film Jake wanted to see, and sat on the couch. I sit on one end, he sit on the other. Not even halfway through, and I was scared to death. I wanted to get closer when the first jump scare came, but I was nervous he'd think I was clingy. I zone back into reality just as something really scary happens. I scream, and jump, ending up smack dab right next to Jake. I smile, still frightened, but he just laughs and puts him arm around me. I look into his eyes, he looks into mine, and I feel myself moving closer and closer, this is it! We're gonna kiss! My insides are screaming. But right before we touch, he pulls away, and smiles softly. "I really like you, Lex." I just nod. It's all I can do. He leans closer, presses his lips against mine, I feel fireworks going off everywhere. I pull back, "I really like you too, Jake." He smiles. Wait. We just kissed. What does this mean? "I think the movies over." I look at the tv, and sure enough, the credits are rolling.

But who cares. The boy who I've liked forever just kissed me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I wake up Saturday morning, on my couch, realizing Jake and I fell asleep there last night. I'm alone though. I hear footsteps, just as I see Jake walk down the stairs. "Good morning." He smiles, kissing my forehead as he goes into the kitchen. I follow behind him, "good morning." Okay, this is sort of awkward. Are we a thing? Or was that a one time occurrence? "Alright, this is weird." I break the silence. Jake shakes his head, confused. "What?" Does he have memory loss? "You kissed me." He looks at me, "If I remember, it was mutual." I stare for a minute, then reply, "So it was just a one time thing? The kiss?" He said he liked me, doesn't that mean something? Jake shrugs, "If you want." No! Or, yes? I don't know. I nod, "Umm, Okay." But I don't like the feeling I have from saying that.

I like him, right? Right. Yeah. Or, no. Maybe. Maybe doesn't count, either you do or you don't. Couples who were best friends before stay together longer. But anyone can break up, and then you avoid the other person, eventually losing all contact, and I couldn't take that. I-I cant, I wont lose my best friend. I just wont like him, not that way. I have more important things to take care of...like Dad.

Dad is supposed to be home today. But he hasn't texted, called, or anything to let me know he's okay. He's okay, right? Yeah, yeah, he's probably just busy. They do have to eat and sleep. Dad does like his pie. But what if...no, Don't think like that. He's fine. He's always fine. Maybe I should try calling. I pull out my phone and press his quickdial, it's ringing, but no answer.

Okay now I'm getting worried. I go to find Jake. I asked him to stay until Sam and dad get back. He's on the porch so I go sit beside him. "They're not answering their phones." I say, biting my lip. I do that when I'm nervous or scared. He puts his arm around me, pulling me close, "hey, they're fine. They know what they're doing. Maybe they're...eating." He smiles. I try to relax. "Yeah, probably. But it's already 6 p.m." I start to panic again. "They could be hurt or-"  
"Look if they're not back by tonight, then we'll worry. They've been late before." He assures me one more time that they're fine. But I'm still really worried. He's my dad. I love my uncle, but me and my dad? We have a special connection. Other than Jake, my father is my best friend. And I would die if anything happened to him.

It's Sunday morning, and dad and Sam aren't back yet. I got up early to see if they had gotten in late, but no one but me, and Jake were here. I'm getting ready to go look for them, and Jake walks in.  
"What're doing there?" He asks, even though he knows fully well what I'm doing. "I'm going to look for dad."  
"And Sam?"  
"Yes. Well?"  
"Well, what?"  
"Are you coming or staying?" I look at him, waiting for his reply. "Coming. Wait here." He runs upstairs to get his stuff, then we go outside.

I wish I had the Impala. But dad won't let even me drive it. I have a baby blue Mustang, it's really nice, but I really want Baby. We put our bags in the back and climb in, me in the drivers seat, Jake in the passenger. "Wanna listen to music?" He asks, grabbing his phone. "Sure. But not-"  
Too late. He turns on Metallica.  
I quickly switch it off. I hate Metallica.  
"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole." I smile, putting on The 1975. Jake rolls his eyes, but I see him smile.

Last I heard from dad, they were in Lawrence, Kansas, which is where dad and Sam used to live. We have quite a drive, so we take turns driving. I turn on the GPS on dads phone, but I'm not sure it's working. It says he's not moved in a while, which scares me. I'm getting sleepy. I lay my head back, say a quick prayer for Sam and dad, and fall asleep.

When I wake up, were in Kansas. I look at Jake, "You drove the rest of the way? Aren't you tired? Why didn't you wake me up?" I rub my eyes and yawn.  
"I figured you needed sleep, you've been worrying so much. Besides, I dont get tired driving." He replies. I lean over to kiss his cheek. Stop, Lexi! You don't like him!  
He blushes. "Okay we better go. We don't have a lot of sunshine left." He pushes me towards my door. I step out of my car, checking dads GPS. "Okay, so, this says he's...this way." I start walking, Jake in tow.

When we get to where dad supposedly is, I look up at a big dark warehouse. I sighed.  
"Always someplace dark and scary, huh, dad?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 6

She looks mad.  
"What?" I take a deep breath. "I said, no."  
"But, Alexis, don't you miss your mother?"  
"My mother's dead. She had been since she left me." She growls. "I will not stand for this! Alexis, come here! I am, and always will be your mother."  
"No! You may look like my mother, but you are not my mother. Not anymore."  
"Alexis, don't make me hurt you, darling." She takes a step.  
"Too late. You hurt me when you left me. No, I don't remember it. But I remember times you should've been there! My birthdays, my first day of school, everyday of my life, Where have you been, mom?" I'm screaming at this point, as well as crying. "You know who has always been there?! Dad! Sam! Even grandpa! But never my mother! Not the woman who gave birth to me. So, no, you are not my mother."  
She activates her fangs.  
"You know what? I don't even care!" She cackles, "I don't feel bad at all. But, I might a little when I kill you." She turns to her vampire friends, "what do you guys think? Think I'll feel bad when I kill my own daughter? Oh, wait, I don't have a daughter anymore it seems. Oh well." She smiles, showing two rows of razor sharp teeth.

This is bad, really, really bad. I look at Jake. Somehow, I think he's taking this a little better than me. We're doomed.

I see a dark head tiptoe behind the vampire. Dad! Yes! Then I see a tall dark head. Sam! I have to keep them from smelling them. I start walking backwards, slowly pulling a piece of wood I found from behind my back and begin putting blood on it. The vampires step forward everytime I step back.

But then one of them sniffs the air. Oh no! He turns around. One by one, they all turn around. All but one. My mother. "I don't wanna kill you." I say. I really don't. I hate her and everything she's done, but she was my mother. I will feel bad about it, later.  
She laughs, "Funny. Gimme the knife, Alexis."  
I step back. She steps forward. "No."  
"Give me the knife!" She yells as she jumps toward me. At this point I noticed that all the other vampires are dead. And everyone's watching me.

"Please don't make me do this. I don't want to kill my own mother." I'm still crying, but every second I spend talking to her, I get more and more angry. How dare she leave her daughter?! Maybe I do want to kill my own mother. No. Even if she did leave, I love her. At least, I love who I thought she was. But she didn't want. Maybe she never wanted me. "Did-did you ever love me?" I ask in a small voice.  
The woman who left me gets closer. "Darling Alexis. Before you were born, I considered getting rid of you. But when you came, I thought you were beautiful. I just had to keep you. Oh well, minds change, don't they?" She laughed. Okay she is getting on my last nerve.

I storm towards her. "Lex!" Dad shouts, I turn. He looks at me, communicating just by expression. I shake my head, knowing he's telling me he can do it. He can finish her. But this is my battle. I have to do it. I breath, turn back, and step forward.

We circle each other, me with a stake, and her with her teeth. You actually have to do something. It's you...or her. I charge, she charges. She grabs my arm and plunges her teeth into it.  
"Tszzzz." I grit my teeth. Who knew getting bit by a vampire hurt so much?  
I pivot. She anticipated my move, and flips me, throwing me down. Right on my leg. Pain shoots up my entire leg. I can't tell if it's broken. I stand up, my arm throbbing, I wince every time I put weight on my leg. "Just give up, dear. I promise not to make it painful." She smiles, turning around to face dad.  
"And I promise I won't make you watch me kill our daughter." I'm struggling to stay up. But the pain is too much. I see dad run over and grab the stake, as I faint.

Deans POV She turns to face me. "And I promise I won't make you watch me kill our daughter." I see Lex drop. I run and grab the stake from her hand.  
I scream at Jake and Sam to grab her. "Get her out of here!"  
Sam nods. "Come on, Jake." I turn back to Olivia. "Oh, deany-boy. She's so cute. I see a lot of you in her." Her voice drips with mock.  
"Well, seeing as you left, then that would make sense, wouldn't it?" I lunge, but she easily steps aside. She tries to kick me, but I grab her leg and twist. Hard. She growls, and punches me right in the mouth. I taste blood. I grab her fist and force her to the ground. I stick the stake to her chest.  
"Do it, but we both know you don't have the heart." She spits.  
"Go. Go far, far away." I pull the stake away. Even if she is a vampire, she's still the mother of my daughter. She gets up, smiles, and starts to run. I stop her.  
"One more thing: stay away from Alexis, touch her, it'll be the last thing you do."  



End file.
